the_gallows_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Grimille
Charlie Grimille i dont think so....Charlie Grimille (born in 1975/1976) is the main antagonist of 2015 supernatural psychological and horror movie The Gallows. He played the role of August in the 1993 production of "The Gallows" at his high school. He died during the performance, and now haunts Beatrice High. Appearance Charlie Grimille was a 17-18 year old boy with messy, sandy-blonde hair that ended at his chin. His actual face is rarely seen throughout the film, and when it is, it is in an aged photograph that has been crumpled. Judging by the picture, he appears to have large ears, a long nose and a big grin. Throughout the movie, Charlie is mostly seen as a shadowy figure with an undertaker's hood over his head. He still wears the costume he wore as August, which was a loose white shirt with ruffled sleeves and loose brown trousers. The hood he wears as ghost was not part of August's costume, but is part of the costume of the character he was originally cast as. The hood is made of several pieces of leather held together with large stitches. One stitch runs from the tip of the hood, down between the eyes and over the nose to the bottom of the left cheek. The second stitch is joined to the main stitch and runs below the right eye to the end of the hood. Two eye holes have been cut out of the leather so the wearer can see. Biography Nothing is known about Charlie's home life. It can be assumed that he had parents who supported him in his hobbies, and his parents filmed the school play (that he starred in in 1993) and complimented his acting. He was originally cast as the hangman, and even made his own undertaker hood for his costume. On the night of the performance, however, August's original actor (Rick Houser) called in sick. Because Charlie was the understudy, he was forced to take over the role of August. He threw his hangman's hood into a costume trunk, looking and sounding rather disappointed at the sudden change. He did a good job as August, which is reflected upon by his parents, who are near the back of the auditorium and are filming the play. The character of August had a girlfriend/love interest who is apparently being stopped from being with him. At the end of the play, August and his love interest kiss. The love interest was played by Charlie's actual girlfriend, Alexis Ross. After the kiss, Charlie climbed the stairs to the gallows (which his parents admire as well-made) and slipped the noose around his neck himself as his original hangman character was cut from the production. Tragically, a few seconds after he places the noose around his neck, the platform beneath Charlie's feet opens, and he falls through. It takes a moment for his co-stars to register what is happening, and by the time somebody reaches him, it is too late. Charlie has died. Twenty years later, The Gallows is being performed again by the senior year of 2013. Reese Houser is cast as August, and Pfeifer Ross is cast as August's love interest (who is never named in the play). Due to Reese's reluctance to act in the play, he is persuaded by his friend, Ryan, to break into the school and destroy the set, thereby forcing the play to be cancelled. Pfeifer appears just after the are finished breaking the props and the gallows, and avoids answering why she is in the school, instead telling Reese that it was because she "saw his car in the parking lot". Cassidy eventually reveals to Pfeifer that they were at the school to destroy the set, and Pfeifer runs off, furious at Reese's actions. Charlie takes this opportunity and locks the four of them in and begins to follow them around the school. He starts off by silently opening a locker while Ryan is looking in Price's, and slamming it shut at the same time as Ryan shuts the Price's locker. His behaviour progresses to loudly slamming doors, locking them, and stalking the four students around the school. He also begins to kill the students. Charlie starts by separating them - usually by making a loud nose which forces them to run - and then locking a door so one student has been singled out and left alone. He then creeps up on the lone student and either attacks them or kills them, usually by using a noose. This continues for the majority of the movie, with Charlie first slowly picking off and killing Ryan Shoos. Ryan is flung off a ladder after mocking Charlie, and the fall results in him snapping his ankle. Cassidy sobs as Ryan begs her to help him, and soon runs to the door to shout for Reese and Pfeifer. Charlie slams the door, locking Ryan inside. He then creeps up behind him and suspends his body from the rafters, killing him. Cassidy is later left on her own, sitting against the wall of a staircase. At some point she picks up the phone, looking at herself in the front camera, being bathed in the glow of a red light. She looks at herself for a short while before suddenly realising a noose has appeared around her neck - Charlie pulls her backwards down the stairs, killing her. After the deaths of Ryan and Cassidy, Charlie chases Reese and Pfeifer to the top of the auditorium, nearly catching Reese as he does so. At the top, in the midst of the rafters, Pfeifer is too scared to go back down, although Reese tells her that they must because the police will be down there due to them setting off a fire alarm. Pfeifer eventually agrees to descend again, just to scream as she runs into the corpses of Cassidy and Ryan, who have been strung from the rafters. The two stars of the 2013 performance escape to the main auditorium, and Reese discovers that the door they originally entered through is now miraculously unlocked. He dashes out and is confused by the lack of police. It takes a moment for him to realise that Pfeifer didn't follow him out, and he calls for her. His reply is her choked screams. Reese sprints back to the auditorium, where Pfeifer is kneeling the middle of the stage, grasping her neck as she is being choked by an invisible Charlie. Reese rests on his knees and tries to comfort Pfeifer. Charlie switches on the spotlight, so the two are momentarily blinded by the harsh light after being without it for so long. It's then that they realise what Charlie wants them to do - finish the performance. Reese and Pfeifer shakily say their lines, the play suddenly mirroring their own situation. Pfeifer sobs uncontrollably because she knows what is about to happen. After they complete their kissing scene, Reese slowly stands up and walks up the stairs of the wooden gallows, which is suddenly illuminated by another spotlight. Facing the audience, Reese slips the noose over his head. Pfeifer continues to shout her lines, addressing Reese as August. This scares Reese, and he shouts as Pfeifer to stop. She doesn't stop, however, and after she draws to a close, Charlie appears at the right of the gallows, wearing his hangman hood. He reaches up and opens the platform. Reese dies instantly. Charlie then joins Pfeifer on the stage for a final bow, although he can't be seen - only his shadow can. A loud, slow clap echoes around the auditorium. The lights come on, revealing Alexis Ross sat in the middle of the seats, applauding. At the end of the movie, two police officers break into a house. One officer goes right down a corridor, whereas the other continues on into a living room, which looks old and preserved in time. There are photos on the wall of Alexis Ross and a young Pfeifer. The police officer continues on to the next room, where he sees a large painted tree, identical to the one used as a prop in The Gallows. An intricate, wooden dollhouse is on a top shelf. In the back right corner, a huge shrine has been created - the wall is covered in photos and newspaper clippings of the incident that happened in 1993. In the middle of the shrine, a doll with sandy-blonde hair and a miniature August's costume is hanging from a noose. The police officer turns around to find Alexis and Pfeifer sitting on a single bed, staring blankly at a small TV showing Charlie's death over and over again. Alexis is brushing Pfeifer's hair as the latter smiles demurely. The police says Charlie Grimille, he turns to Alexis and Pfeifer who stare at him, Pfieifer tells him that he shouldn't say that name, the officer then shouts for his partner to join him but is confused by the lack of reply, he then says he needs his backup and then suddenly, the second police officer is thrown into a wall by a noose, hung up with it, and dies, terrifying the first officer, the door then closes. He turns to the right to see Pfeifer and Alexis are still sitting on the bed, but are now staring directly at him. Turning around, he meets Charlie in his August costume, hangman hood, holding his noose and kills him. Relationships Because Charlie's life as a, complete stud, living has a student was barely shown, it is hard to tell what kind of relationship he had with the people around him. Mr and Mrs Grimille Charlie presumably had a good relationship with his parents, as they went to watch his performance and complimented his acting, sounding proud. When Charlie fell through the platform and died, it took them several moments to register what had happened - they then screamed and dropped the camera. Alexis Ross Charlie and Alexis Ross were dating while rehearsing and performing the play. Alexis clearly adored Charlie, as Alexis mentioned that Charlie had a girlfriend "that was distraught" while she was talking to Ryan during the last practice of 2013's The Gallows. She perhaps loved him to the point of insanity, as his death resulted in her attending "every practice" of the 2013 version of The Gallows, as Ryan noted. She also built a shrine to the 1993 The Gallows and, to an extent, Charlie, in her bedroom. Pfeifer Ross Pfeifer was the only person that Charlie did not drastically harm, or even kill, out of the four teenagers. Due to the photos of Pfeifer and Alexis in the house, and Pfeifer also having the surname "Ross", it can be speculated that Alexis is Pfeifer's mother. Some people think that Charlie was the father of Pfeifer, and Alexis was pregnant during their performance of The Gallows. However, if this was the case, Pfeifer would have to be around 20 years old during the events of the film. The typical ages of students in their senior year is 17 to 18. It's possible Peifer was held back from school for a year or two, and simply graduated late. It's more likely that the creators of the film simply did not think the dates through when they wrote the script. It can be seen that Charlie has tender feelings towards Pfeifer like a father would regularly have towards his child, as seen in the scene where they take a bow together on the stage near the ending and how she is the only teen character whom he didn't harm in any way. Rick Houser Rick Houser was originally meant to play the part of August in the 1993 version of The Gallows. Because he called in sick the night of the performance, Charlie (who was his understudy) was forced to take over his role. If Rick had never called in sick, Charlie would not have died. Charlie most likely didn't have a grudge against Rick when he was alive, but it's entirely possible that he did as a ghost. That grudge may also have something to do with Reese hanging at the end of the movie, but Reese might only have been forced into that because he was cast as August in his own year's version of the play. Category:Villians Category:Main characters Category:1993 cast Category:Male characters